


Caught

by Luna_Moon22



Series: Dr Stone Writing (Side Suzu) [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Shaky Hands, Whumptober, Whumptober prompt 1, all I know how to write for this fandom is angst, i mean obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 03:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Moon22/pseuds/Luna_Moon22
Summary: Whumptober Prompt #1: Shaky HandsHe still might have a chance.





	Caught

Breathing is labored, quick, tight. Branches swing and fling and crunch around, beneath, in between, his feet and the wind whips through his hair. It isn't something he ever really expected to be feeling. The harsh struggle to fight for air, the complete _burning_ of his lungs with the freezing cold of the air. 

Cold air isn't meant to burn your lungs, is it?

Not that it matters.

He keeps going.

His eyes are wide open, struggling to adjust to the dark that he knows surrounds him. There isn't much else he can do. Staying awake is all that he can do for himself, for them, for those who fought to get him this far.

_Don't slow down._

_Don't stop._

A branch smacks right into his forehead.

There are smaller parts of the branch, sharp and pointed and vicious, that drag new lines across his eyes and draw crimson from his skin. His eyes squeeze closed, just for a moment, as he shoves it aside. 

He keeps running.

The crunching of leaves, dirt, branches beneath his feet is something that he wishes, more than anything, he could silence.

It's something that needs to be silenced.

It's something he _can’t_ silence.

_But if it gets him caught–_

He can't focus on that right now.

Breathing is getting harder.

His lungs _burn._

And it's so hard to see.

_Focus._

Everything grinds to a vicious halt.

He hears a loud, harsh, _harder_, snap. Not far behind him, and he _almost_ freezes. 

_Already??_

He shakes his head.

_No. I can't–_

"Senkuu."

His breath catches in his throat.

"Senkuu, I know that you're there."

He would freeze if he lacked the distance, however short, that he _knows_ he has, he would freeze.

_There's still a chance. Stay quiet, there's still a chance–_

"Senkuu." The voice is calm, smooth, bordering on sweet, as if it's playing a game of cat and mouse. Hunting down a delicious sample of prey, and he supposes that, from one perspective, that's exactly what's happening.

_Don't look back._

_Don't stop moving._

_Don't hesitate._

_ **Run.** _

"Senkuu."

The footsteps are louder, so loud that he _knows_, no matter what he may do now, he's already, really, and truly _lost._

He turns his head, glaring over his shoulder through the thick red of the liquid he knows to be coating his eyes, leaking from the marks dotting his forehead, the rest of his face. There's a lot of it, he knows. Not enough to be deadly. Not enough to be worried about. But it's most certainly there.

_Maybe he can smell it._

"Tsukasa."

There's a smile. Soft, sweet, bordering on gleeful as the man, looming and terrifying and _huge_, leans forward. Senkuu has half a mind to sprint, make a mad dash for even a _chance_ at escape.

_Illogical._

_I'd never get away from him._

"Now, Senkuu." The man takes another step forward, eyes almost softening as Senkuu's mouth drops open, looking for something, _anything_ to spit back. "Did you truly think that I wouldn't find out?"

He can't help the smirk that draws itself up his lips.

"Well, y'know. You did kill me. I figured you didn't doubt your own abilities when it comes to murder." His hands find the nearest tree trunk, and he can feel his fingers shaking.

_What's it gonna be this time?_

_Not that I can do much of anything about it._

_I don't have a failsafe this time._

"Senkuu." His fingers tighten around the tree as Tsukasa takes one more step closer.

_Kohaku, Chrome, Taiju, Yuzuriha, Suika, Kinrou, Ginrou, Gen–_

"I suppose I'll offer you the choice one more time, for old time's sake, perhaps?"

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't get away._

He looks up, he stares right into his eyes with that confidence that he refuses to let go. 

_If I'm dying tonight,_

_for real this time,_

_I'm not backing down._

"Senkuu, if you swear off science, I won't have to kill you for a second time."

He squeezes a chuckle past his lips.

"Sorry, Tsukasa." 

He looks up, letting that confident smirk leak into every aspect of his being.

"But that's the one thing I could never do."

Tsukasa nods, just as Senkuu expected he would.

"What a shame."

The man steps forward, and this time, _this_ time, when Senkuu feels the fingers on his neck, when he hears the loud *snap* that comes just moments before the world goes black–

_This time–_

Senkuu knows he isn't coming back.


End file.
